Feliz cumpleaños Princesa
by Ofuscadora
Summary: Kim recibe un regalo muy especial de Shego. KIGO! Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" pertenece a Disney, no a mi...sigh!(resignación), lo cojo con cariño solo para pasar el rato y sin ánimo de lucro. El talento compositivo de Yann Tiersen tampoco me pertenecen...doble sigh!.

Esto es KiGo amigo!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa.**

-Así que, básicamente...tú, Drakken y Ron os habéis puesto de acuerdo para engañar a todo el mundo y hacerme creer que iba a una misión...y darme una sorpresa- comentó distraída Kim Possible, trotamundos y heroína adolescente, yaciendo en toda su esplendorosa desnudez en el suelo de la sala de estar de casa de sus padres. Estaba medio apoyada en el sofá que tenía a su espalda y podía notar el calor que su cuerpo había dejado en la alfombra.

- ¿Qué clase de ladrón sería si no pudiese robarte al menos un par de horas?- Shego se incorporó desde el estomago de Kim, donde descansaba su mejilla húmeda y donde disfrutaba con el contacto de la piel de la pelirroja, buscó sus ojos con una sonrisa tentadora.

La joven rió la broma, adoraba la manera en la que los labios de la mujer pálida se curvaban y como sus cejas se arqueaban en esa expresión retadora y burlona tan característica de ella.

- Debí imaginarme algo así, Drakken y Ron no son tan listos.- Miró de reojo una postal, no demasiado bien dibujada, que su compañero y el científico "malvado" le habían dado antes de dejarlas a solas. - Al menos me han hecho una postal. Es mejor que los vales descuento de Bueno Nacho que me regaló Ron el año pasado.

- Cuanta consideración por parte del bufón.- Musitó sarcástica mientras un punto en concreto del cuello de Kim llamaba poderosamente la atención de su boca.

- ¡¡Shegoo!!-suspiró irritada-...tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde, les dije a mis padres que estaría de vuelta en casa de Nana para la cena- apartó la cabeza de la mujer más mayor con delicadeza, maldiciendo por dentro la promesa que había hacho a sus padres y a su abuela. Le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse.

Shego observó perezosa el cuerpo firme, estilizado y encantadoramente a medio vestir de Kim, el magnifico cuerpo que ya echaba de menos, moviéndose ágil por la habitación, intentando ordenar el pequeño caos en que se había convertido la sala de estar. La morena suspiró decepcionada y se levantó de su sitio, imitando a la joven heroína adolescente, dispuesta a recuperar, muy a su pesar, su ropa interior y su traje de spandex verde y negro, entonces, justo debajo de su culotte y de la camiseta violeta de Kim vio algo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kim se sobresaltó al oír las primeras notas de música, se giró para buscar con la mirada a Shego y se la encontró sentada delante del viejo piano de su madre. Vestía únicamente un culotte, su bella y curvilínea figura de piel pálida y verdosa se distinguía poderosa y extraña al contraste con el color negro del piano. La habitación se llenó con el sonido luminoso de una melodía simple, pero dulce y suave.

- Sabes tocar el piano.

- Entre otras cosas – sonrió maliciosa y con risa traviesa - Menudo cliché ¿eh?

- Shegooo...- se quejó la pelirroja, molesta por que sabía que el tiempo se le echaba encima– ¿me devuelves la camiseta?- preguntó sin mucha convicción, ya que sabía que la mujer que tenía delante, tocando el piano, haría lo que le diese la gana.

La villana ensanchó su sonrisa como respuesta y cantó.

- "I know you know we're all falling into... a deep oblivion _(Se que sabes que todos caemos en un olvido profundo)_

I know you know we're all falling into... a neverending mess _( Se que sabes que todos caemos en un desorden interminable)_

So we have... to take care, take care, and share it, share it, share it... together, So we have... to take care, take care, and share it, share it, share it... together _(Así que preocupemonos, preocupemonos, y compartamoslo, compartamoslo.. juntos.)_

So let's get undressed... we need.. to feel it_ (Así que vamos a desnudarnos, necesitamos sentirlo.)_

Please let's get undressed... we need.. to live it _( Por favor desnudemonos, necesitamos vivirlo.)_

and sing: fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...you make me come again, you make me come again... fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...you make me come again, you make me come again_ (y canto: follame, follame, follame, follame, tú haces que me vuelva a correr, tú haces que me vuelva a correr, __follame, follame, follame, follame, tú haces que me vuelva a correr, tú haces que me vuelva a correr__)"_

- ¡¡¡Shegooo!!!- Kim se sonrojó al oir el estribillo de la canción.

- "I know you know we're all falling into... a deep oblivion _(Se que sabes que todos caemos en un olvido profundo)_

I know you know we're all falling into.... a neverending mess _( Se que sabes que todos caemos en un desorden interminable)_

So we have.. to take care, take care, and share it, share it, share it... together, So we have... to take care, take care, and share it, share it, share it... together _(Así que preocupemonos, preocupemonos, y compartamoslo, compartamoslo.. juntos.)_

So let's get undressed,.. we need... to fill it _(Así que vamos a desnudarnos, necesitamos llenarlo.)_

Please let's get undressed, we need... to live it _( Por favor desnudemonos, necesitamos vivirlo.)_

and sing: love me, love me, love me, love me... you make me love again, you make me love again... love me, love me, love me, love me... you make me love again, you make me love again_ (y canto: amame, amame, amame, tú haces que vuelva a amar, tú haces que vuelva a amar, __amame, amame, amame, tú haces que vuelva a amar, tú haces que vuelva a amar)_

-¡Oh! Qué diablos!- musitó con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose a Shego y obligándole a dejar de cantar con un profundo beso. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa, la cena podía esperar, al fin y al cabo este era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

**NdA**: Este es el primer KiGo que escribo, (además de mi primer Songfic... o algo por el estilo), he leído muchos fics de la pareja en inglés, algunos maravillosos, y la verdad, me parece una injusticia lamentable que en castellano encuentres tan tan pocos... parece que no es un pairing muy popular entre los hispanohablantes...diablos!!. A ver si conseguimos cambiar eso, en fin, este es unos de mis granitos de arena, a lo mejor no es muy bueno, pero voy a seguir intentándolo por que Kim/Shego es uno de mis OTPs favoritos.

Por cierto, la traducción de "Fuck Me"(que evidentemente es la canción que canta Shego) es mía, he intentado adaptarla más que traducirla exacta, más que nada para no perder el sentimiento de la letra, se puede escuchar en el myspace de Yann Tiersen. .com/yanntierseninprogress


End file.
